zodiax_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
Zodiax Club is a collaborative animation project created by several YouTube channels including Butterfly Kids, GenesisDraws, Winx Club Newsflash, Amelia Maisara, '''(who is not on YouTube) Jay Noir and many more. It was founded on July 16, 2017, and has been in the making ever since. Zodiax Club's first pre-debut videos were their 'Onyrix '''transformation videos and [[Samantha|'Samantha]] and Caslyna's '''respective Charmix transformation. As the name of the show itself might suggest, it is based from Rainbow S.R.L's most famous franchise, the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winx_Club '''Winx Club] and the Zodiax team do not claim any copyright of any sort. PLOT "Zodiax Club" is a fanseries inspired by the amazing show, "Winx Club", created by Rainbow S.r.L. In the series, Princess Alexis, the Fairy of Galaxies, loses her kingdom to a group of power-hungry sorcerers during a hard-fought battle, who are seeking the powers of the signs kept on the Zodiac Belt, which has been guarded in her kingdom since the beginning of time. '' ''The ambush didn't go as expected, as the Belt burst out all of its signs as an act of defence, making them traverse around many places within and outside of the Magic Dimension. A few days after this loss, Alexis once again meets her dear guardian, Demeter, and must regain the strength she had before, in order to go on the search for these signs. However, she cannot do it alone. '' ''She needs the help of four elemental fairies in order to complete this tough mission. She is transported to Alfea where she meets Samantha, the Fairy of Liquids, Caslyna, the Fairy of Wind, Sophie, the Fairy of Flames, and Galian, the Fairy of Earth. The four end up receiving special training from the newest teacher at Alfea, Artheus, who is an Armedicon, in order to succeed in their missions. Along with fighting the same sorcerers who destroyed Eltheria during their missions to find the twelve zodiac signs, they will discover new things about themselves. Plenty of adventures awaits the Zodiax Club! W'HAT TO FIND HERE' This wiki has been created by the creators of Zodiax Club for the fans. Here, there will be several descriptions and more hidden details for the fans to observe and read about. Plots, characters, symbols, etc., will be featured in all of these pages. 'PRE-ZODIAX CLUB' Zodiax Club was founded on the 16th of July, 2017, by Nguyễn Thế Linh, Luong Minh Hieu, Bill Trần and Genesis Sinclair. It all began with a brief conversation between Linh and Genesis, where Genesis' character was being animated by Linh. After this specific animation, the two teamed up and helped other friends of Linh's with their character designs, these two being Hieu and Trần. They all decided to make their own group named Zodix Club, with the original character lineup being: Alexis, Samantha, Sophie '''and Caslyna.' After the agreement was finished, Linh offered Genesis to become a member of the '''Butterfly Kids' team and, together, they collaborated and created their first official animation video, which was based from Winx Club’s WOW spin-off transformation, Onyrix. They also renamed the group into Zodiax Club, to give it a bigger sense of uniqueness. Together, they planned to establish a much larger team, recruiting Amelia Maisara, and adding another character, Galian, as part of the final lineup for the main protagonists. They contacted a few more people to be able to progress and launched Zodiax Club successfully. This involved adding Tony Garcia '''and '''Ellastra Aslan as the dubbing team and Aleksandar Radisic as the visual effects specialist later on. Since September 2017, the whole group has been together, working on the project. 'ABOUT THE CREATORS' Nguyễn Thế Linh, Luong Minh Hieu, Bill Trần and Genesis Sinclair are the original four that teamed up to produce the fanseries. Nguyễn Thế Linh, known simply as Linh in the group, is the owner of the YouTube channel "Butterfly Kids", Linh is from Vietnam. He is one of the contributing writers to the series, and he is the head animator of the production. Luong Minh Hieu and Bill Trần, known simply as Hieu and Trần in the group, are also from Vietnam. Hieu is a traditional artist and helps with outfit designs, while Trần, being one of the youngest members in the group, also assists in the design department. Genesis Sinclair, known simply as Gen in the group, is one of the two most influential members of the project. Gen is from the Philippines and he is responsible for countless designs, plots, etc. He is in charge of most social media pages for Zodiax Club and posts regular updates on behalf of the group. Gen owns the channel called "GenesisDraws". Gen is also the main lyricist of the group. Amelia Maisara, also known as Lia, is one of the earliest members of the group and is responsible for managing and creating concepts, writing plots and also an addition to the design team. She is also one of the junior designers of the group. Tony Garcia, known simply as Tony in the group, is the second most influential member of the project. He originally joined to become the English dubbing director of the project but was then given charge and heavy responsibility in the group. He is the head writer, a co-director, a designer, and more. He also manages many social media pages. He will be responsible for editing, one of the most important parts of the production as a whole. Tony is also the main musical composer of the group. He owns the channel called "Winx Club Newsflash" which has over 6,000 subscribers. And last but not least Jay Noir and Isabela Capistrano were the newest additions to the group recently this 2018. They both have their own self-named YouTube channels, Jay Noir and Isa Capi, . Jay is the sound engineer of the group, and he helps Tony on amplifying the sound and musical prowess of Zodiax Club, while Isa is the main storyboard artist of the group. Altogether, these are the members of the Zodiax Club production team! 'OVERSEAS GROWTH' After the first ever published Zodiax video, the group has gained a good reputation from Winx Club fans in the United States, Portugal, and, especially, Vietnam and Brazil. Having received this feedback, the creators had finally decided to create a full-length series, starting with 'Mission Galaxia I '''and has casted auditions since the first quarter of the year 2018. The group received around 120 auditions for the whole cast and finally has set up a line-up for the characters, which includes people such as Mel Spirit, KendoGurl, GreenDayButterfly, Headphone Gal, Tomatoadz and Pim Pasmans. ''More will be revealed soon.... Category:Browse Category:Characters